Kingdom Hearts: Sora's Song
by Saikia
Summary: Songfic dedicated to Sora as Kairi's final words she couldn't get across in their final moments together...Song: Simple and Clean


Simple and Clean Songfic:

Sora pulled his hand away from me. He promised that he would come back to me. He promised he would make his way back to me, and I told him I knew he would, because I was confident that he would come back. Sora never broke his promises, but then I felt so simple, like nothing complex and happy anymore, but simply empty. You turned your back on me, and then turned back around to shout something to me, but it was lost in the fog.

**"When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

**'Please, oh baby, don't go.'**

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,**

**it's hard to let it go."**

I couldn't say anything. I was dumbfounded, but there was just so much I could've told you in those last few seconds. What if this was the last time I saw you? I still haven't found you, but I'm confident that you'll find me. I wanted to tell you how I really felt, but the words couldn't fly to you.

You were always so intimidated by me because I was the mayor's daughter, even though I was only adopted.

**"You're giving me too many things lately.**

**You're all I need. You smiled at me and said:**

**'Don't get me wrong, I love you,**

**but does that I mean I have to meet your father?'"**

When we were younger, several years back, you had such a huge crush on me, and I just thought you were a silly old boy. You wanted to give me a kiss, and thought if it were only that simple, then we'd get married one day. I told you no because I thought boys had some other form of cooties. I said it wasn't so simple to get married from just one kiss. I wish now that you had kissed me..

**"When we are older, you will understand what I meant**

**when I said no. I don't think life is quite that simple."**

Now, love doesn't seem like a simple thing such as a kiss as is used to be. For a while, I thought we were just friends. It wasn't until you saved me that I realized that we were perhaps something more. Best friends, maybe? They say you don't appreciate something until it's gone, and so now, I appreciate all the things you did.

**"When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

**'Please, oh baby, don't go.'**

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.**

**It's hard to let it go."**

**"The daily things.."**

I remember everyday, down at the beach..

**"..that keep us all busy are confusing me."**

It was pretty much the same routine everyday. Go down for a swim, play with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, and all just have a great time. You and Riku always had your fueds, too, but for a while, I was so dizzy at so much paradise that was before me, even though it wasn't much, because I didn't know who I was. You found me lying on the beach, and your blue eyes was the first thing I noticed. When you saw me open mine, I think you expected me to be dead, so you ran off screaming.

**"That's when you came to me and said.."**

I wonder what it is that you did say when we were being pulled away?

**"Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?"**

I couldn't be selfish and ask you to stay, like I was asking you to walk on water or anything. I know you had to find Riku, and I wanted to hold onto your hand for so much longer. If only you knew how much it hurt to pull away.

**"When we are older, you will understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe, life is just that simple."**

Maybe a few years down the road.. no, I can't think that you will be off that long. Maybe a few weeks down the road, I'll figure out what it was that you were trying to tell me. Maybe it was just so obvious and I couldn't understand it, but since our heats are connected, I will understand.

**"When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

**'Please, oh baby, don't go.'**

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.**

**It's hard to let it go."**

I'm completely clean now. Clean of any emotions. Emotionless and empty. I know that you will come back, but that hope just isn't enough. I can't find the hope to carry on for very long without your presence.

**"Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on."**

I wish.. I could feel your arms embracing me tightly, but soon, very soon, I know they will be, and I will welcome you with open arms.

**"Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all..."**

Everyone's telling me that I'm so naive, waiting for you to come back. My childish dreams will never come true, and most of the time, I listen to what the adults have to say. I know there have been times when my dreams were way too exaggerated and everything seemed out of reach..

**"Nothing's like before."**

..But this is different. This is not out of reach. I know you left me because you have a heart of gold to care for others, to go after Riku. This feeling in my heart will never fade, and maybe I can get the courage to tell you the words I've always wanted to say:

Sora, I love you.


End file.
